Ponified
by GiGiTheMad
Summary: Six Friends were hanging out and playing video games when suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped them. Simon, the self proclaimed leader of the group, wakes up in a meadow, however he is surprised by what he sees. He is no longer human, but a black furred, white maned pony. As he sat in confusion 4 strangers approach him, and with this his adventures in Equestria begin.


**Chapter 1: Simon has Arrived**

What happened? The last thing I remember I was sitting in my room with my buddies playing video games. There was this flash of light followed by all these swirling colors. It's a dream then, I fell asleep playing my games and the light show was all a dream…okay so I'll just wake up then. I closed my eyes really tight and held my breath. I should have woken up by now…why am I not awake? I exhaled in frustration and continued to think. Okay next explanation…I was sleep walking, and I walked all the way out here and laid down in this glade till morning…sounds logical enough, right?

I stood up only to wobble around and fall back down on my face. What was that? I tried again only to fall over…again. Okay my balance is way off…no big deal…I'll just…what the hell!?

What I saw before me scared the hell out of me. My hands were no longer hands…they were…hooves? Not just that, but my arms were covered in this strange black fur. My entire body was covered in black fur all except for a small spot on my flank…it looked like a tattoo of…three dice…all of them showing one dot, and my hair…I guess it would be considered a mane now…and my….tail…were pure white. I jumped up on all fours and wobbled a bit, but soon regained my balance. Okay, so now I'm standing…let's try walking. I took a step forward and stumbled a bit until I finally got my footing…or…hoofing…I guess.

I started walking forward and looked around…no houses…no power lines…no smoke…nothing…all I could hear was birds chirping and the trickle of a nearby stream. Okay, I'll check that out first. I walked…or trotted…would be a better word for that. So I trotted toward the sound of the stream and came across a small, rocky area with a clear stream of water rushing over it. I looked in the stream and let out a yelp. HOLY SHIT IS THAT ME!? I kept looking at the reflection, it moved the way I moved, made the same facial expressions…it was me…and I was a horse…a black horse…with dice on my flank…O-kay this is the craziest dream I've ever had…time to wake up now.

"The light came from over here?" A timid voice said from behind me.

"So my experiment did work, it was just a bit off target." A more authoritative voice chimed with a sense of accomplishment.

"A bit? Twilight this meadow is nowhere NEAR your house!" A brash voice retorted as it began to get closer.

Okay, this is not good. I'm in a mysterious meadow, have somehow been turned into a horse, and now I have three people looking for me…how can this get any worse?

"HEY" a high pitched voice chirped from behind me.

"OH SHIT!" I jumped and spun around so fast I fell on my ass.

What I saw was beyond confusing, startling even. There in front of me stood a bright pink horse with a curly, pink mane and tail. She was smiling from ear to ear, really creepy if you ask me. She stood there like she was waiting for something.

"What's your name?" She blurted out, making my eyes widen at the sight of a talking horse.

"This is too weird…I need to stop drinking so much beer…" I muttered to myself trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Hehe, your silly, what is beer? Is it yummy? Is it like cider? I want to try some! Do you have any with you? Oh please tell me you have some with you!" The pink equine just prattled on and on…and ON!

Okay I'll roll with it. This is some sort of crazy dream after all. "No…I don't have any beer with me…" I replied with a blank stare as I stood back up

Aww darn, I really wanted to try some…" The pink horse looked down in disappointment but then looked back up and smiled again, "oh wait, you didn't tell me your name!"

"My name is Simon…what's yours?"

"Simon? That's a funny name, my name is Pinkie Pie, I'm always happy to meet somepony new." She bubbled with enthusiasm and bounced up and down in excitement

Pinkie Pie? Simon is a normal name Pinkie Pie is just…weird…

Suddenly three more horses came into view, the one on the left was a yellow…Pegasus with a pink flowing mane and tail, the one on the right was light blue Pegasus with a short, rainbow colored main and a long rainbow tail. The one in the middle was purple…Unicorn? With a clean cut black mane and tail that had different shades of purple streaks in it.

…this is one fucked up dream…

"Hey Pinkie, you found him." the purple one called

"Yuppers he's over here!" the pink horse called back

The others soon rushed over and now there stood four ponies in front of me…all different colors…and all looking rather disappointed.

"He's not one of these humans you told us about Twilight, he's just a pony." The rainbow haired one barked

"I don't understand, my spell worked, he should be human" the purple one said to herself

"Uh" I started, "I can honestly say…I am…or I guess…was human…before I came to in this meadow…"

"What? You mean to tell me you were once human?

"Yeah, all I remember is a bunch of lights and then poof…here I am...?" I answered with a little sigh

"So if you were human before you came here…and now you're a pony…then my theory of universal correction was right as well!" She chimed happily

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion and curiosity

"Well, I had a theory that when one travels from one dimension to another that universe will change said traveler to that dimension's dominant life form, in our case earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns. The universe does this in order to protect its integrity." She happily explained

"I see…so in order to protect itself from the potential of mass dimensional travel it tries to conceal the traveler as one of its own kind. I can see the potential problems that could occur should one universe decide to invade another." I replied as I took in her theory, "if one universe was to invade another the one that was left would collapse due to its inhabitants leaving in a mass, and the universe being invaded would eventually tear itself apart because it was never meant to have so many of a different kind of being enter it. This would cause a chain reaction resulting in the inevitable implosion of the space time continuum." I finished as I looked back at her to see her both wide eyed and smiling.

"You…you understood me…" was all she could say

"I studied the possibility of multiple dimensions existing inside one universe…and also the theory of there being multiple…" I started then the purple unicorn started synchronizing with me, "universes existing side by side in a vast infinite space." We finished what I started together

We stared at each other for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm surrounded by eggheads" the light blue Pegasus said as she rolled her eyes.

"This is amazing!" she said in excitement

"Wait, I don't understand…space time con-whats-its? A Dimensional hows-its? Universal correctional whaty huh" Pinkie chimed in with a very confused look

"To put it simply, I'm not supposed to be here, so in order to save itself your world changed me from a human to an…earth pony, I'm guessing"

"OHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh…huh?"

"Never mind…" suddenly I realized something, "oh no, my friends!" I blurted out

"Friends?" Pinkie responded suddenly excited once again

"Yes, I was with five of my friends when you brought me here…if you used some sort of portal type link then odds are they were brought here as well." I explained with a hint of worry in my voice. "We've got to look for them." I said with urgency

"Relax we'll find them." The purple said calmly

"Come on, they must be freaking out!" I turned in circles to see if I could spot them…nothing…

"Calm down" The blue pony said

"Hal! Gordi!" I called as loud as I could, "Steven! Thomas! Peter!"

"Don't worry Simon, we'll find them." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Yeah…we'll find them, no worries, right?


End file.
